The Spy's daughter
by Kaori Matarr
Summary: What if the daughter of a Spy comes to Hogwarts and no one knows who she really is?
1. Boarding the train

Of course I don't owe Harry Potter or any other ideas from J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: Boarding

So, that's it. There's no way back from now. No longer hiding, no longer pretending I'm not who I am. But stop, that's not true. I'm still not allowed to use my surname, I still have to use the maiden-name from my mother. Oh how I hate it! And why? Just because there's an sick, totally crazy wizard outside who calls himself Lord Voldemort instead of Tom Riddle.

If he get wind about my existence my parents will be in great danger. Mostly my Dad.

Where's the picture from him? Ahh, found it. It's the last picture I have were we're all together. Dad is smiling joyfully at Mum and me, we're just a happy little family. When they took the picture I was 6 years old. Around a year later Dad told us we had to hide because "the Dark Lord" was getting stronger. I didn't understand him this time. But when he couldn't come to my 7th birthday because of "him" I started to ask questions. Mum is a muggle, so she could only tell me what Dad had explained to her. A few days later Dad popped in to say goodbye. He told us it was no longer save and promised me to watch my sorting ceremony when I come to Hogwarts but that we couldn't met until then. And maybe then we're not able to talk privately.

_Depends on the Potter-boy_, that's what he said. Since this day I hoped that Harry Potter would kill Voldemort soon. Unfortunately he wasn't able to do this till now.

Now I'm boarding the Hogwarts-Train, hoping my Dad is able to held his promise.

He never broke a promise he gave to me, but hey, in this times you never know do you?

The train is crowed, it's hard to find a place to sit. But finally I managed to get an empty apartment. It wasn't for long. A red-haired boy stepped in and plopped down on a seat, not recognizing me. A raven-haired boy and a ginger-haired girl followed him. The girl watched around. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Laura Huntington", I answered. The two boys looked stunned. "What? Never seen a first year?" I tried to sound funny.

"Uhm, sorry, haven't seen you before. I'm Ron Weasley", the redhead answered. The other boy responded: "I'm Harry, Harry Potter.""And I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you", another redhead said from the doorstep.

_So I finally met the famous Harry Potter_, I thought to myself. "How is it at Hogwarts?" I was curious to know everything about it.

Talking, sleeping and eating some chocolate we had a nice train ride. Finally they said: "Well, if you've luck you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, you have the heart for it." "We'll see." I wasn't so sure about the sorting thing. "What when I get sorted into another house?" "Doesn't matter as long as your not in Slytherin."


	2. Sorting hat

Sorting hat

The train stopped and I grabbed my trunk. I practically fell out of the train, it was so crowded.

A really tall man was calling out for the first years. I turned to him. He mentioned to get in the boats. They weren't exactly small but to small for my liking.

As everybody of us first years was seated the boats started to cross the lake magically. The water was dark and the stars shone bright above us. It felt like eternity.

We finally reached the other side and got out of the boats. Now up to the castle. The wind was bloody cold and luckily the way was rather short.

At the front door we're greeted by Prof. McGonagall. She explained the houses and a bit of the rules before leading us in.

_Now I understand why they call it Great Hall_, I thought. _This is ten times bigger than our whole flat_.

We had to stop in front of all the students before a old, used-looking hat. Then it started to sing. After finishing the song McGonagall started to call names. The students stepped up to the school and McGonagall placed the hat on their heads.

"Laura Huntington!" _Better be over now._

_Hah, what we've here?!? Huntington, he? If you say so…but if you ask me I would say… Snape. Yes yes, definitely a Snape. Don't be scared, I'm not allowed to tell anyone what I could see in you. Now we have to find a house for you… Hufflepuff? No, you're nice to others but Hufflepuff wouldn't fit…you're smart but you don't like studying too much, he?_

_So better not Ravenclaw….So it's Slytherin or Gryffindor. You would do good in both of them…but I think…better be…SLYTHERIN!_

I glanced at the Slytherin table – nobody cheered for me. Maybe because they're pretty sure that 'Huntington' wasn't a name of a pureblood family. I couldn't blame them. But I got damned sure that it wouldn't be easy to survive in this house.

I turned quickly and glanced at my Dad. He looked proud but also a little scared. He eyed me like a hawk and then immediately turned to talk with the Headmaster.

I took my seat at the end of the table and glanced over to the Gryffindors. Maybe it would be easier with them? But by what I heard in the train they hated my Dad with their whole hearts. Why? Because of his cover-up? Because of his courage? Maybe because of his temper? _Well, the last one makes sense to me. Dad can be really scary if he gets angry. _So it wouldn't be easier in Gryffindor. I couldn't be friends with them when they talked bad about my lovely Dad all the time couldn't I? _So I have to find friends from the other houses. Let's wait for tomorrow and see how it goes in classes._


	3. term is starting

Term is starting

Transfiguration as first lesson on a bloody Monday morning wasn't exactly what I would call an easy start. It seemed that someone had answered my prayers because we had this class together with the Ravenclaws. There was this dreamy looking girl with rabbit-shaped earrings, rather funny. Her name is Mandy Lovegood. She told me all about her cousin Loona and that she don't mind me being a Slytherin. So that was settled then, found my first friend, even if it was a girl who some people would surely call crazy. But we get along well.

Herbology was next – together with the Gryffindors. It was more a stare contest between our houses than a lesson. Maybe this rivalry will disappear some day. _Sounds like a fairytale Laura. You know that this will most likely never happen. And who cares? Only you. Even your Dad despise the Gryffindors. And don't forget, he's Legilimens so better stop thinking about such stuff. _Sometimes I hate having a conscience.

And this crap followed us for the rest of the day… potions, flying, history of magic, care of magical creatures… all with the Gryffindors. But in the last lesson for today I'll see Mandy again: Charms.

During lunch break a 4th year Slytherin talked to me: "Prof. Snape awaits you in his office right after classes. Don't be late, we won't loose housepoints just because of your slouchiness." It was Daphne Greengras. Then she turned to her friends, a black haired boy with indigo eyes and a blank expression on his face; the other boy was blond with pale skin, grey eyes and a snotty expression like he would tell just by looking at him that he was ten times better than you. This must be Malfoy, Slytherin Prince extraordinaire. And if this was Malfoy, the other boy had to be Blaise Zabini. Zabini was rather good looking…but the opinion of a first year is nothing to discuss. _Laura, Laura don't get yourself in trouble by thinking this way about Zabini. It's none of your business. He's a 4th year after all!_ Malfoy smirked at me. I wonder if this boy is able of Legilimency. From the look he gave me right now I would swear he is.

After classes finished for today I hurried to get to Dads office. _I wonder what he want_._ I hope I did nothing wrong._ When I entered his office another person is sitting in front of him – Malfoy. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Miss Huntington, as you're not a pureblood the Headmaster was quite concerned about your welfare in Slytherin house. To save you from any trouble that may occur due that Mr. Malfoy will have an eye on you." "I don't babysitt this silly little girl!" "You will Mr. Malfoy, you will. After what I tell you now, which of course has to stay inside this room between us only. Understand?" "Yes Sir." "Miss Huntington?" "Of course, D..ähm Professor."

Severus Snape let out a sigh.

"Mr. Malfoy, as nearly nobody know I have a daughter – Laura Huntington. Or Laura Snape to tell the truth. You see, this 'silly girl' is your cousin and as your cousin you will have an eye on her. If anything happens to her or if the Dark Lord find out I'll charge you. Is that clear?" "Of course, Sir."


	4. Big brother

Big Brother

With Malfoy watching my back live was as easy as it could be. As the years gone by we felt more like family, so he become my big brother Draco and he reffered to me as his "little sis" in public. I learned a lot what it felt like being the son of Lucius Malfoy and to fulfil his expectations. It was nearly impossible. Everytime Hermione Granger got higher grades than Draco he returned from his holidays with bruises and cuts all over. Every thing Draco did, it never seemed enough to please his father. My Dad expected good grades as well but the only theme I had to be top of my class – against all reasons – had to be potions, of course.

I was now in my 3rd year at Hogwarts and Dad managed to put me in the course of advanced potions with the 4th years. By this I could tell he was proud of me – so he never told me directly. In my sparetime between homework, studying and meals I practised Occlumency and Legilimency with Dad and Draco. I have to admit, I'm quite good at it.

Maybe it was luck that I didn't look like my Dad, except for the pale skin, maybe not. I don't know and I really don't care. Because this special day, when the Headmaster died, changed everything. I knew that Draco had a mission from the Dark Lord himself, his only choice to proof Lucius that he were the perfect son. He told me not exactly what the mission was, but he had to prepair for it nearly half a year. If Draco failed he would be killed by Lucius himself, if he refused to do it he would have been killed by Lucius right on the spot. So he "agreed" to take care of the mission and receiving the Dark Mark after completing it.

As the rumours told, Draco wasn't able to kill Dumbledore. I believed it. Draco wasn't a person who could easily kill, hex a person – naturally, despise everyone – of course, treat people he hates like shit – yes, he was a Malfoy after all. But kill…only for self protection.

The rumours also told that Dad had killed Dumbledore. I can't believe it. Dad was also a person who avoid murder at all costs. There must be a reason he killed Dumbledore. First: The Headmaster wasn't quite healthy the last time. Maybe he was so badly injured that Dad couldn't help him with his potions? Second: There were other Death Eathers on the top of the tower. Dad had to keep up his cover otherwise he wouldn't be useful for the Order. Dumbledore knew that and maybe he told Dad to kill him? The third reason was the one who convinced me that my Dad hadn't killed Dumbledore with the killing curse. I don't care what Harry told everybody, he's a stupid prat. He's telling everybody a dark green light escaped from the wand of my Dad as he said Avada Kedavra. Every child knew that the light of the killing curse is light green. I think Dad pushed Dumbledore over the wall with a simple duelling curse why saying the words of the killing curse.

It's so simple! I have to find McGonagall. She'll be Headmistress now so there's no other person to go. My brother, my Dad and Head of House are hiding. They're on the run for a case that they hadn't done. Dad and Draco are trustworthy. I would trust them with my live.

I have to find the Headmistress immediately. Right on the spot. No time for looking after friends. Just find McGonagall.

I must it explain to her. If everybody is to blind to see, too willingly admitting that my Dad had killed the Headmaster, who if not me would stand up for him? His only true friend died this evening! Poor Dad.


	5. On the run

On the run

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were on the run. Both afraid what would happen if the Dark Lord would find them.

Draco was more afraid of Lucius than of the Dark Lord. He refused to think of him as his father because Lucius never acted like one. He could tell this now. After all, he had seen his uncle acting towards his daughter for 3 years. _I hope she doesn't do something stupid, _Draco thought.

Severus was thinking the same. _Hope she didn't believe Potter. I know she knows enough to find out the true. I'm sorry for Albus but he forced me. Hope Laura didn't go to McGonagall, she wouldn't believe her. Maybe Albus portrait is telling the truth, maybe not._

_If not, we're have a long run before us._

_My poor Laura. How I miss you, missed you in the years before you came to Hogwarts. And Amelie. What is she thinking? Will she trust in me? Of course she will, Severus, she married you in the darkest time of your life. When you tried to leave the Dark Lord, when you became a spy, when life was more complicated than normal. Amelie was there for you._

_I still wonder what she sees in me. I love her more than my life and I can tell that she feels the same way about me. It's a miracle for me but for once in my life I was happy._

_Then we got Laura and I felt even happier than before. Never thought this would be possible._

_Never thought of having children._

_Oh, how I wish we can be together like in the beginning. That we can just be a little family again._

"Uncle Severus, do you think Potter is telling the true to the others?" Draco asked. "Potter's to stupid to see difference shapes of green when he hear 'Avada Kedavra'. Maybe he recognized it was a light green, but if he mentioned it do you really think it makes a difference? Do you really think that someone will believe us? That we didn't kill the headmaster? The Slytherins are proud that the 'old bat' is murdered by their head of house – me – and the other ones are to prejudiced to think otherwise. So it makes no difference if he mentioned it or not", Snape answered a little bit angry.

"I know one person who will believe us", Draco retorted. "I know two – Laura and my wife Amelie. But Amelie is a Muggle and Laura is a 13 year old. Who in the wizarding world will believe them?" "It's not important if the wizarding world believe us or them, it's only important that they believe us." "Draco, sometimes you're smarter than I thought you are. Let's apparate to Inverness, I know a empty house over there. We'll be save there for the next couple of days I guess."

Same time at Hogwarts.

Laura was running the crowded hallways. "Where's prof. McGonagall? Has somebody seen the headmistress?" I crashed into someone when I got around the corner. "Hey, calm down. What do you want from McGonagall?" Shit, a prefect - and to make it only worse it was Hermione Granger. I had a short 'nothing of your business' on my tongue but I swallowed it. This was Granger after all. Maybe she would believe it. "Granger, did you hear the whole story Potter told about Dumbledore's dead?" "Of course I did. Snape avada-ed him. I can't believe it. Dumbledore trusted Snape with his life. I'm pretty sure there must be a reason… but what's the matter?" "Exactly that! Dumbledore trusted Snape. He was his only real friend. He trusted Dumbledore with his live and vice versa. You can't kill a friend right on the spot. There must be a reason. There both great Legilimens, maybe they talked in private in their minds to come to a conclusion." "Why you're thinking that? Shouldn't you be proud of your head of house? You're Slytherin." "So what? Being Slytherin doesn't mean you're evil. By the way – Potter told of a bright green light. That's right?" "Yes, but…" "Bloody hell Granger, you're damned slow for being so smart. He told it was a bright green but everybody knows that the killing curse comes along with a dark green! In the end it means one thing: Neither Draco or Snape had killed the headmaster! That's why I need to talk to McGonagall." _And another reason, but that's really non of your business Hermione._

"No need to find me, I heard everything you say. And I have to admit, it's hard to believe.

We have to talk to Albus' portrait to find out the truth. Maybe the Ministry will believe what he'll tell us and then we can act. But that's not the only reason you want to find me Ms. Huntington or is it?" McGonagall appeared out of nowhere. "No it isn't. But it's really personal…" "I'm sure we can trust Ms. Granger." "Of course professor. I won't tell anything", Hermione stated. I forced myself not to hide from my own courage. "Well, you know… Severus Snape is my father. I'm Laura Snape. He married my mom Amelie Huntington ages ago. Dumbledore was the only one who knew…"

AN: I'm really sorry for this short chap but my daughter is sick and I wouldn't left you in the dark for too long. I try to update sooner next time and I try to make a really long chap.


	6. Kidding

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. But as you know my daughter was terribly sick and then came Christmas and my husband got fired and had to find another job immediately…it was a dark time in our live and I couldn't get myself into the story… I'm really sorry for that.  
Everything is nearly all right now so I should be able to update more often or at least write longer chapters…

And of course I'm eager read your reviews. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidding

"Ms. Huntington, now it's not the right time for jokes! I partly favour your interest in defending Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy but that's all. I have to admit we have to ask Professor Dumbledores Portrait about the task with the killing course. But I really doubt that a portrait is allowed to testify before the Wizengamot. If this whole story is true. And I'm sorry but it's really hard to believe." McGonagall shot Laura a stern look.

_Oh, that's so typical! Bloody Gryffindors! I start to believe that everything is right Dad told me about this house. _"I'm Laura Snape, if you like it or not. You can ask the Headmasters portrait. He knows, has known the whole time. I'll be doomed by Professor Snape if I would lie about my heritage. I've done this for so long. Not actually lied…just not telling the whole truth. I know you think that's typically Slytherin but as Headmistress and as a prefect Ms. Granger you should be beyond those house rivalry. You should act in the way Dumbledore and the hat told you so many times… if you had decided to listen instead of talking. Stand together as a school, not parted into 4 houses. Be united. But I should have known better than to discuss my opinion with 2 stupid Gryffindors…" "Ms. Huntington, 10 points from Slytherin for being disrespectful against the Headmistress", Granger snapped. McGonagall stayed silent. Then she spoke again:" 10 points to Slytherin for telling the truth in dark times. Let's go see Albus' portrait. Hope he can lighten the dark if only for this little case."

Neither of them recognized that the whole conversation had been eavesdropped by a 6th year Slytherin with indigo eyes, well hidden in the alcove Prof. Snape often uses on his patroling rounds.

_So she's Snapes daughter. That's why Draco practically adopted her in 4th year. She's his mysterious cousin that had appeared out of nowhere. He told me so many times how happy he was to know a 2nd person he can trust. A person who also despises the Dark Lord like ourselves. I would've never guessed it to be her. From her former behaviour I would've also never guessed that she's in fact Snapes daughter. But from this little speech and her attitude towards the Headmistress…yes, exactly like our dear Professor. Even the look on her face, damned she has the same stare like him. His dark eyes, his pale skin…the nice brown, curly hair and her tiny nose had to be from her mother than. Stop! Nice curly hair? Where did that thought came from?! Get your thinking back to the task at hand Zabini! What she told Granger makes sense. I have to contact Draco secretly. I hope he still has his amulet with him. Just have to find a safe place…common room? To crowded. Mourning Myrtle? The "girl" is to chatty for my opinion. That left the room of requirements. Yes, that'll do._

Blaise Zabini had made a decision. And nobody would be able to stop him.

In the meantime the funny little group had arrived in McGonagalls office. "Albus wake up. I have to talk to you. It's important." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore stiffled a yawn. "What's up Minerva?" I exchanged a glance with Granger. Since when did Prof. Dumbledore talk so…uncouth? She barely shrugged.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Ms. Huntington. I'm really sorry that I can't offer you a lemon drop. That's the bad side of being just a portrait. No sweets", Dumbledore sighed."But you wanted to talk to me Minerva? Am I right if I assume Ms. Huntington is involved?" "Yes you are." "Then I guess I should call her Ms. Snape. After all that's her real surname. Poor girl had to hide it the half time of her live." "You know about Ms. Huntingtons bold statement to be the daughter of Prof. Snape? And you actually believe her?" McGonagall couldn't trust her ears.

"I've known Laura Snape her entire live. Severus asked me to be her godfather. I had to promise him to keep an eye on her if something happens to him. Unfortunately, something happens to me first. And no, Minerva, Severus didn't kill me! I've died anyway. You remember my bad hand? See, it was nothing that could be fixed. And with Severus sending me over the wall with a simple Expelliarmus while saying Avada Kedavra… it was a perfect show for Voldemort. Not that Severus wanted to. I had to force him." "But…" "No buts, Minerva. He didn't kill me. I know what Harry told you all. But I have to admit that Harry is to occupied in his hate for Severus than to judge the situation right. Maybe I should talk to the boy again…"


	7. Missing

Missing

After discussing the matter at hand with Dumbledore Laura and Hermione left the office.

Hermione turned to the right and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Laura was supposed to go to her common room as well but she did nothing like that. She hurried towards a secret passage, well hidden under a strange tapestry with a red dragon.

It would let her to the astronomy tower. She made sure no one saw her and stepped behind the tapestry. Hurrying the passage it revoked her memories of better days.

Her 7th birthday when she got her first potions book from her Daddy, the way her mother looks at her Dad with a big smile on her face, coming to Hogwarts to see her Dad again, becoming friends with Draco, Daddy being proud of her…

She followed the stairs up to the top of the tower. But instead of getting on the stage like everyone else would she turned left, climbed out the window and reached the roof. There she sat down, making her feel comfortable and watched the stars.

She felt so blue, so lost in this world. With her Dad and Draco gone she was nearly on her own. Her mum was lovely, of course, but she would never have full access to the wizarding world. She missed her too. And tears started to fall without warning. Laura cried silently; for the safety of her Dad and Draco, for the blindness of the people around her, for loosing one of her true friends – oh yes, she considered Draco as a friend, he was after all like a brother to her; for being separated from her father again. Oh how she missed them!

Why? Why could live never be easy? Why it seemed to be always her? Why couldn't she just live a happy life? Just why?

Laura sat there for what seemed to be an eternity. The moon reached its full height and enveloped her in its silver light. Looking at the stars she remembered a song her mother sang when she was little:

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are._

_Anything your heart desire,_

_It will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is to extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_So as dreamers do._

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you trough,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_will your dreams come true._

Of course it would be a little childish to wish upon a star and believe that everything would turn into good in a second. But it was worth to give it a try. She had nothing to loose.

So she wished on a star and made a promise to herself to take a stand and fight for her Dad.

With that thought in mind she made her way back to the Slytherin common room.

Blaise saw Laura when she hurried for the girls dormitories. _I wonder where she had been for so long. And I can tell that she had been crying. Looks like it didn't go to well with Dumbledore and the Headmistress. Wonder what the old fool told her. I also wonder if I should talk to her or not. Should I just stand by and watch? Be a secret observer as always? Or is it better to interact this time? Damn, I need to contact Draco as soon as possible. He will know… She looked so doomed. I just want to walk up to her, say hello and give her a big tight hug. Offer her a ear if she ever want to speak about it. I just want to be her shoulder to cry on, I want to be her guardian. Her knight in shining armor._

He sighed. Those thoughts would led him nowhere. It was time he came up with a plan. He couldn't contact Draco without a plan, couldn't he? And what would Snape think about him if he ever found out his growing feelings for Laura?

Pls review, I just want to know if you like it so far or if Blaise/Draco are acting to mushy, any constructive criticism is welcome…

The music that inspired me to write this chap was the main theme from a game i played very often when I was a child... it's the main theme from "Secret of Mana" called Fear of the Heavens... it so beautiful yet so sad...


	8. myterious amulet

The mysterious amulet

When night falls two Slytherins were unable to sleep. But at sunrise both of them had a plan.

Blaise escaped the dorm without any disturbance and headed for the room of requirements.

This room appeared mostly the same to him whenever he got there.

There was always a large beechen desk with a red office chair near the window. On the opposite was a fireplace. A nice apple-green coloured sofa was placed in the middle of the room along with two bright yellow chairs. The carpet underneath was a deep blue.

The wall above the fireplace showed some of his favourite photographs of his childhood: His parents, his brothers, a picture of him and Draco at the magical menagerie.

The walls were painted in decent vanilla, the curtains were held in orange. It doesn't matter which weather was outside the castle, this room always looked like sunshine. He loved the friendly atmosphere. Whenever he was in a bad mood he came here. It was his secret sanctuary. And Dracos as well. Which brought him back to the task at hand.

It would be best if I just give it a try. Maybe Draco hasn't his amulet with him anymore. Maybe he had trown it away. I really hope that that's not the case because it's the symbol of our friendship.

He grabbed his amulet from a hidden pocket inside his robes and watched it closely.

For an outsider it looked just like these ordinary coins with a name or sign on it that many muggles wore when they're in love with someone.

It was a simple plain silver coin. On his coin the picture of a dragon was engraved in small subtle gold lines. Dracos showed the picture of an eagle.

If activated it would show the message in the handwriting of the sender, emerged in fine gold lines. The message could only be read from the legal owner of the amulet – for all others it appeared unchanged. It was a damned complicated ritual to get these amulets to work properly and he chuckled while remembering their first fruitless attempts.

The amulet could be activated with a rub between his fingers. Then the sign would begin to warm and glow bright red. This way the counterpart always knew when someone tried to get connected. If no message followed the activation meant that the other one was in trouble.

In this case the amulet was able to track its counterpart down – except for areas with strong "untraceable-spells" at work.

Blaise took a deep sigh and touched the amulet.

In a weary looking house somewhere in the hills of scottland Draco and Severus just have had breakfast when Draco felt a rising heat from inside his robes.

_What the hell…_ Then realization hit him. _Blaise! I should have known. Sometimes I'm an bigger oaf like this lame excuse for a teacher Hagrid. I totally forgot of the amulets. Blaise - always the smart one._

He smiled inwardly and searched his robes for the amulet. When he found it it showed a simple "Hi".


	9. connected

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Maybe Laura Snape and the idea of this special amulet is all mine but it could possibly be made up by another fanfic writer in the past. If so I truly apologise.

* * *

Get connected

Draco answered immediately. „Hi to you too. What's up in Hogwarts?"  
Blaise led out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Draco still had it!

"Ultimate chaos - congratulations to you two. Are any of the rumors true?"

Draco couldn't help his nature and replied "What rumors? Of me being absolutely handsome and now missing?"

"Damn Draco, stop kidding for once in your life. I don't want to discuss your social life – it isn't as interesting as you think it might be."

"Oh – I always thought so. So what do you want to know?"

"Did anyone of you kill the headmaster?"

"What do you think? I'm sure you're suggest something."

"Bloody hell Draco! I could bet that you didn't, and for Snape… well, he offered us protection from the Dark Lord if we ever need some so I guess he didn't do it either."

"So that's settled then. Any other stuff to discuss?"

"Yes, I know now why you practically adopted this Huntington-girl in 4th year. And I'm quite upset you didn't told me. I'm your best friend after all."

"Blaise, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play foolish on me Draco. I know that she's Snapes daughter."

"Who on earth has told you that?! You of all people should know better than to trust rumors, Blaise."

"I don't relay on rumors. I eavesdropped a conversation between her, McGonagall and Granger. She proudly pronounced that she is Snapes daughter. McGonagall looked at her as if she was insane. She didn't believe her. Neither did Granger. They went to the Headoffice to discuss this matter with Dumbledores portrait… I don't know what happened in there but when Laura returned to the common room she looked rather sad."

As Draco finished reading Blaise last words Severus Snape entered the kitchen. "Draco, is this coin you're grabbing the thing I believe it is?" "If you believe this to be an amulet you're right Severus." "You foolish…" "Relax uncle Severus. It's untraceable if you don't know what you're looking for. And it's Blaise who owns the counterpart. So it's the safest thing we can use to communicate at the moment." "What did he tell?" "Some rumors at school..." "Draco!? I know you're hiding something important. Tell me this instant!  
"Severus… Laura…" "What happens to her?" Snape tensed from one second to the other.  
"Nothing – till now. But this will change immediately if this foolish girl don't stop her attitude. She told McGonagall that she's your daughter. Blaise eavesdropped them so I guess no other student will know till now." "WHAT! Oh no… she has no idea in what mess she is talking herself into…we have to stop her. How can any Slytherin be so…so… stupid Gryffindor?!" "I don't know, but as far as I know her she only tried to help you. But I believe she didn't thought out the consequences – she'll know by now. Should I ask Blaise to stop her?" "Please do so" Severus sighed deeply. What has his baby gotten herself into?

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please stop Laura from talking herself into a mess? If the Dark Lord gets wind of her existence…." Draco shivered by the mere thought of this.

"I'll try. The secret of Huntington should be kept I guess?"

"As long as possible."

"Okay… do you have a plan right now?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's up to you. Besides…. I know that you have a crush on her."

"What? I don't have a crush on her!"

"Stop denying it Blaise. I can image the pink touch on your cheeks right now."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just for the ones who know you very well. And we know each other for over 10 years now. Trust me, I can better tell what's on your mind than what's on mine."

"And I thought I could hide it. But I guess you're right. I also can tell that you like Pansy a lot – and if you be honest to yourself you have to admit it."

"This isn't about me or Pansy. So stop acting like a fool and bring the great Zabini into motion."

"So you don't mind me spending time with Laura?"

"No I don't mind. I fall for Pansy, remember? Snape is also pleased as far as I can tell.

Save Laura from herself, please."

"I'll try to befriend her. She should know me by now because of you. Did you told her something about me?"

"Nothing more than the obvious."

"That's a start then. I'll have to hurry for breakfast. Talk to you soon. You can contact me anytime on your own you know."

"I know. Be careful. See you."

"See you."

"And?" Severus asked unpatiently. "He'll help us, of course." "Of course? How can you be so sure?" "Uncle Severus, you know Blaise. He's my only true friend. I trust him with my life."

"Hmpf. I guess you're right. I hope he's nice to my little girl. Otherwise…."

Draco smiled. "I assure you Severus, he won't harm her. Actually it seems that he likes her a little bit." "Oh shut up Mr. Malfoy." "Yes Sir."

* * *

same time at the girls dormitories

Laura stifled a yawn. She hated sleepless nights. But it was no help. She looked at the clock… 6.00 am. _Damn._ She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

_That's the best thing of being up early,_ she thought. _Bathroom is empty and will be for the next hour. I'll take a long shower to relax._

She loved having a shower. She would always like a bath when coming from outside on a very cold winter day but that's it. She always found a shower more comforting.

When she felt lonely she took a shower and let the warm water embrace her. It also helped clear her mind on more than one occasion.

_Oh Laura, what have you gotten yourself into? I can hear Dad practically yell at me for being so stupid. He would most likely say 'How very… Gryffindor.' He tried to protect me, to hide my true identity for a reason. To save Mum and me from the Dark Lord. To make our life as save as it could be. And what did I? I blasted it all in a second. I'm so stupid! Foolish Girl!_

_Now that Granger knows it will be the gossip of the morning. 'Look, this is the girl who pretends to be Snape's daughter'. And what will my housemates say? Most of them will most likely owl their fathers immediately to inform the Dark Lord. Bloody hell! Where did I left my brain on this day? Oh, I hope Grangers mouth stayed shut! Maybe I should talk to her…. No! Damn Laura! You're a Slytherin, why can't you think before you act? Will you never learn?_

_You have to be clever and snarky – not bloody brave. But was it bravery? I'm not sure._

_Maybe it was mostly concern…and trust in Dumbledore…and trust in Dad…and pride of being his daughter. I just want to confirm the world that he's no killer. He isn't a murderer. You just have to look in his eyes to see it! Why can't they see the same as I do? As Dumbledore did? Why they always say he's cold, short tempered, prejudiced, cruel and in love with the dark side when it isn't true? Not one bit…okay, he's short tempered if you acting foolish when you know better. Like I act yesterday… Oh my. I'm sorry Dad. _

_I betrayed you and Mum and Draco. I'm terribly sorry. I have to hide myself…maybe I can obliviate Granger and McGonagall. That's not really realistic isn't it?_

She stepped out of the shower, got dressed and headed for breakfast. Because it was so early the great hall seemed nearly empty. There was only one person sitting on the Slytherin table – Blaise Zabini. Before Laura could take a seat he looked up and motioned for her to sit near him. She felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach. "Meet me in the entrance hall in 30 minutes," which this he left the table and headed away. _What the hell is this about?_ She wondered. _Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

_AN: I want to thank **table42** and **mooneasterbunny** for still reading and reviewing this story despite my bad manners if it comes to an update. I would be lost without you. _


End file.
